In Sickness and in Health
by Pysche
Summary: ONESHOT When Yami is in an accident, he gets stuck in the hospital, bored and lonely. At least, until Seto Kaiba comes to visit him... SetoYami


Well, here I am with another fic. The plot's not very original, but hey, it has plenty of fluff- and a really cool wheelchair. So read and review, if you want.

Oh, this is a long one-shot, so the story's all here; I think it's just over 10,000 words. That's a fairly decent length... anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**In Sickness and in Health**

"Yugi, get out of the way!"

The speeding car swerved crazily, straddling the curb with two wheels. He didn't see it. I shouted desperately for him to move, but he just stared at me. Time crept by like molasses, and I leaped in front of the car, shoving Yugi out of the way just in time.

"Yami, no!"

The world went black.

Beep. Beep.

"What's going to happen? When will he wake up?"

Beep. Beep.

"...spinal cord injury. Six weeks..."

Beep. Beep.

"But when will he wake up?!"

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the brilliant white flooding through my vision. Several machines obscured the white world, and I supposed one of them made the annoying beeping noises. Opening my eyes further, I saw a familiar star-shaped head gesticulating wildly to a man in a white coat. "Y-Yugi?" I croaked.

"Yami! You're awake!" he cried excitedly, and rushed over to the bed. He grabbed my hand and I hissed in pain. Surprised, I glanced down to see a needle taped into the back of my hand.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked hoarsely.

"You...you saved my life," Yugi whispered, eyes filling with tears. "You jumped in front of a car..." My eyes widened as the memory of the accident suddenly flashed before my eyes.

"Are you all right?" I asked worriedly, and immediately tears started pouring down Yugi's face.

"Of course I am! You're the one who was hurt," Yugi sniffed. "They're still not sure what's wrong with you, but the doctors think you bruised your spinal cord. Hopefully it's not any worse than that..." He trailed off as he burst into racking sobs, burying his head against the sheets.

"Yugi, calm down, it's okay. I'm fine, I'll be out of here in no time," I assured him.

Yugi just shook his head vehemently, still sobbing. "They said...at least six...weeks," he gasped. My heart sank, but I summoned a cheerful smile.

"A six week vacation," I replied. "I'll probably just get bored from so much relaxing."

He smiled faintly. "I'll visit you every day, and I'll bring you your deck, since I know you don't like television," Yugi promised me.

"Yugi," I remarked suddenly. "It's 8:30 in the morning. Why are you here? You'll be late for school!"

He blushed sheepishly. "Well, I told Jiichan I was going to school, but I had to see how you were doing," he replied. I grinned, but quickly summoned a frown.

"I'm fine. Now go to school, young man!" I chastised. He gave me a quick hug and ran out the door, waving as he went.

* * *

Around noon, the boredom finally set in. I had convinced a nurse to leave the door open, and I lazily watched people passing in the corridor. As I watched an old man in a wheelchair making a pathetic attempt to flirt with the nurse who was pushing him, a familiar voice echoed through the hallway.

"Fine. Just show me the spinal injury section so I can go. I have a lot of work to do," a deep voice snapped. I blinked in surprise.

"That sounded like..." I muttered to myself as a tall figure in a long, sweeping coat stalked past the open door. "..._Kaiba_?"

He paused at the sound of his name, glancing in my room indifferently. Then his eyes widened briefly and he stopped in his tracks. "Yami? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. Two doctors and a nurse hovered behind him, wringing their hands.

"Well, Kaiba, sometimes they put you in the hospital when you get hit by a car," I retorted sarcastically.

Kaiba stepped into the room and the others followed him, though they stayed several steps behind. "Don't have sense enough to move when a car's headed your way?" he quipped. I looked away.

"Shut up, Kaiba," I told the wall.

I turned back at the shocked gasp of the nurse, just in time to see Kaiba tug a chair to the side of my bed and settle in it comfortably. "What are you doing? Don't you have to work?" I snapped at him. He just smirked.

"This sounds like an interesting story. I'd rather like to hear it," he commented, leaning back and crossing his arms. The doctors glanced at each other.

"Er, Mr. Kaiba, don't you want to finish your tour of the hospital?" one asked hesitantly.

"No. You already have my money, do you want to bore me to death, too?" he retorted dryly, and I snickered in spite of myself. Kaiba gave me a tiny wink and turned back to the three. "Now, would you please leave me alone with my good friend YAMI MUTOU, so I can make sure that he's alright?"

The three gave me surprised stares, and scurried away after a warning grunt from Kaiba. I watched them go; then turned an equally surprised gaze to Kaiba. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"You'll probably be treated a little better now," he replied, wearing a mischievous smirk. I stared at him a moment longer before bursting into hearty laughter, and he chuckled a little as well.

"Well, Kaiba, you've made my day more interesting, anyway," I told him, carefully wiping tears from my eyes, so as not to disturb my IV.

"Were you really hit by a car?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," I sighed. "I probably bruised my spinal cord, so I can't even move around in this bed." I pulled down the collar of my hospital gown, showing him the brace around my neck and shoulders.

"How did you end up in front of a car in the first place? Didn't you see it coming?" Kaiba asked, rolling his eyes, and I glared at him angrily.

"_I_ did, but Yugi didn't," I snapped.

"Well, why didn't you just yell at him instead of trying to kill yourself?" Kaiba snapped back.

"I did, but he didn't move!" I cried.

"Well, then, maybe he wanted the car to hit him!" Kaiba retorted.

I blinked. That thought hadn't occurred to me before. Why _hadn't_ Yugi moved when I called to him- did he know the car was behind him? Could Kaiba be right? Tears filled my eyes, and I tried to blink them away without Kaiba noticing, but one rebellious tear trickled down my cheek.

"Don't- I'm sorry, Yami," Kaiba breathed.

"Just go away, Kaiba," I mumbled.

"I didn't mean..." he started to apologize again, but I interrupted him.

"Why are you even bothering to apologize to _me_?" I sighed. "Shouldn't you be out designing the newest dueling technology, or harassing your employees?"

He smiled a little- a tiny hint of emotion gracing his lips. "Yes, I suppose I should," he agreed, standing. He gave a little wave and strode confidently to the door, but paused at the entrance. "I really didn't mean that about Yugi," he added, and disappeared before I could reply.

I buzzed the nurse and she bustled hurriedly into my room. "Could you please shut the door?" I asked in a whisper.

* * *

"Yami, how are you feeling? I came as soon as I could," Yugi called, bounding through the door. He stopped in his tracks just inside the doorway, his jaw dropping in amazement. "What...where did all this stuff come from?" Yugi gasped.

"Er, hi Yugi," I greeted, blushing, glancing at him over the pile of teddy bears in my bed. Brightly colored balloons floated in one corner, and my nightstand overflowed with flowers. "How was school?" I asked lamely.

Yugi stared at me suspiciously and picked up one of the teddy bears, reading the attached card. "'Mr. Mutou, I hope you feel better soon. Dr. Steinberg.'" He dropped the bear and picked up a bouquet. "Dear Yami, Hope you get well soon. Best wishes from the nurses in the Maternity Ward.'" Yugi's jaw dropped again and he gave me an incredulous stare. "Yami, _what_ is going on? What did you do?" he asked shrilly.

"_I_ didn't do anything," I sighed, and pointed to a bunch of balloons held together by a string, tied to a plush bear. "Read that card," I told him.

"'Dear Yami, hope you get better soon. Seto Kaiba. P.S.: How are they treating you?'" Yugi read. He dropped the card and stared at me again. "What did Kaiba do?" he squeaked, eyes wide as saucers.

"Nothing bad," I replied hastily. "He was here donating to the hospital and happened to see me. Now all the staff thinks that we're friends. I think Kaiba did it on purpose, so they would pay attention to me..." I trailed off, realizing that Yugi still watched me with a panicked gaze.

"But why did he send you balloons? That's not like him. What if he's plotting something?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"He's not. Other than to annoy me, that is," I sighed. "Half of this stuff is from him. Read the cards," I gestured.

Yugi hesitantly picked up a card on a bouquet of daisies. "'Dear Yami, Are you allergic to daisies? I hope so. Then maybe you'll get well just to get away from them. Seto Kaiba' Huh, that's weird," he said.

"They get worse," I sighed, handing him a bear.

"'Yami, This stuffed bear could probably move faster than you. And it would probably have enough sense not to jump in front of cars in the first place. SK,'" Yugi read, snickering a little.

"Yeah, that one made me mad. He couldn't beat me at Duel Monsters, so he decided to just torment me instead," I sighed, and Yugi laughed cheerily.

"I have to read the rest of these," he said eagerly, perusing the various cards with a grin. I smiled to myself as I watched him, grateful to Kaiba for cheering Yugi when I couldn't. I couldn't help wondering what he would think if he could see the good his gifts had unintentionally done.

He'd probably scowl and take them all away.

* * *

"Still asleep? It's 11:30 in the morning," a loud voice called, rudely startling me from my slumber.

"Well, there's not much else to do around here," I replied, yawning and blinking the sleep from my eyes. I turned my head the tiny amount allowed by the back brace, only to see Kaiba standing over the bed, smirking at me. "What are you doing here?" I grumbled.

He picked up a bear from the pile of stuffed animals I had shoved onto the floor and held it out to me. "I wanted to see how you liked my gifts," he grinned evilly. I snatched the bear from his hands and threw it at his head. It missed by about three feet.

"Great aim," he remarked dryly.

"Shut up. I'm in a back brace," I sulked. "You know, half the hospital staff sent me presents because of you."

"Only half? I'll complain about the ones who didn't, and have them fired for you," he replied seriously.

"Kaiba! What is wrong with you?" I cried. "I didn't want presents from _any_ of them, you psycho!"

He snickered under his breath. "That's what I figured."

I groaned. So he did just want to torment me. It wasn't my fault I was a better duelist than the guy- well, okay, maybe it was. "Well, thank you for the gifts," I sighed. "Yugi liked them, anyway."

"They weren't for _him_," Kaiba sulked. I had to grin at that- Kaiba reacted just like I'd thought he would. He noticed my grin and eyed me curiously, then sat in the chair beside the bed. "So, have you found out exactly what's wrong yet?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes, and it's not as bad as they thought," I replied happily. "My spine was bruised, but there's no nerve damage, so I can take the brace off as soon as a doctor's available to do it. Then I'll get to get out of bed, though I'll have to use a wheelchair for a while. I'll probably be here about two weeks."

"I'll take the credit for that. All those get well wishes worked," he said arrogantly.

"Kaiba, you're such a b..." I spat, but he interrupted me.

"Wait, what do you mean 'as soon as a doctor's available'? Why isn't one 'available' now?" he growled.

"I don't know, I guess there's a waiting list or something," I replied. He stood and swept out the door without warning, and I stared after him. "Goodbye, then," I told the door.

After a few minutes, I had almost drifted back to sleep when a harried-looking doctor burst into the room. His arms were full of charts and his coat hung askew off one shoulder. "Er...hello," I said uncertainly.

"Hi, there, Mr. Mutou, let's get that brace off, shall we?" he asked with a quavering voice.

"Did Kaiba say something to you?" I asked suspiciously, and he gulped.

"Mr. Kaiba just wants to make sure we take the best care of you we possibly can," the man replied, not looking at me. I bit my lip, torn between frustration at Kaiba and the desire to have my brace taken off.

I waited until he freed me from the brace before speaking.

"Don't worry about whatever Kaiba threatened you with. He was just trying to get you to do what he wanted," I consoled the man, who gave me a relieved smile.

"So you'll tell him to let me keep my job?" he asked hopefully.

"Among other things," I replied darkly. The doctor gave me a slightly confused glance before nodding.

"Okay, just rest your back for the rest of the day, and the nurse will bring you a wheelchair tomorrow morning," he said, and swept out the door, lugging the back brace.

* * *

Yugi knocked quietly on the door before entering, holding a stuffed bear. "It's not as much as what Kaiba got. The card isn't as clever either," he blushed, handing it to me.

I grinned at him before opening the card. "'Dear Yami,'" it read, "'What Kaiba said. Get well soon. Love Yugi.'" I laughed and sat up, hugging him carefully. "Thank you so much, Yugi!" I told him gratefully.

"Yami! You got your brace off! I didn't expect it to be done so soon," Yugi exclaimed happily, and I blushed for some inexplicable reason.

"Well, that was Kaiba's doing, I suppose. He came by again today and threatened the doctor. The poor man was almost in tears when he took off my back brace," I sighed.

Yugi laughed hysterically. "That's just like Kaiba!" he gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. I pouted, but I couldn't stay angry when he was laughing like that.

"Okay, okay, you can stop laughing now," I grumbled. He just laughed harder, so I tried to think of something to change the subject. "Er...Where are the rest of Yugi-tachi?" I asked.

Immediately Yugi's face dropped and his laughter abruptly halted. "They're busy..." he mumbled, and I frowned.

"They're still angry with me, huh?"

Yugi nodded. After Kaiba's Battle City tournament, I had figured out how to use my powers to form my own body outside the Sennen Puzzle. Once I was separate from Yugi, Anzu came after me, professing her 'undying love.' When I gently informed her that I was not interested in her, or girls in general, her 'undying love' turned to anger and resentment, and she convinced Honda and Jou to agree with her.

Unfortunately, they took out their anger on Yugi as well, just because he dared to still be my friend. I kept hoping they would forget about me and at least be friendly to Yugi, but...

"Ryou may be coming by later," Yugi offered. "I told him about you today at school, and he said he might."

"That's nice of him," I said, smiling. Maybe Ryou would be a good friend for Yugi, although he did have that annoying spirit living in his Ring.

"Well, I should probably go. I told Jiichan I'd watch the shop this afternoon, but I'll come back as soon as I can. Maybe I can make it before school in the morning," Yugi said.

"Don't be late for school because of me," I scolded. "Just come by tomorrow afternoon. Who knows, maybe Kaiba will stop by during the day and annoy me again."

Yugi giggled and gave me a quick hug before running out the door, smiling all the way. I sighed when he left, leaning tiredly against the pillows. At least he seemed happier.

"Thanks, Kaiba," I told the empty room.

* * *

"You're welcome," Kaiba said smugly, holding out a paper bag. A delicious smell wafted through the air and I grabbed the sack eagerly.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to bring me food," I mumbled through a mouthful of French fries.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Kaiba asked with an amused grin.

"I don't know, I don't remember her," I replied, still gorging myself ravenously.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I just thought you might be tired of hospital food. And I guess I was right."

Kaiba was back for the third day in a row, promptly at 11:30. He must have been visiting me during his lunch break, although since he was the CEO he could probably leave KaibaCorp any time he wanted. Not that he would. Kaiba was a notorious workaholic.

"So, why are you here?" I asked, finishing my lunch.

"To watch your horrible eating habits," he retorted sarcastically. "Did that doctor take off your brace?"

I pulled down my hospital gown, exposing my bare shoulder. "Yes, and I told him I'd ask you not to fire him," I frowned.

"I ought to have him fired just for making you ask that," Kaiba grumbled. I made a protesting sound in the back of my throat, and he sighed. "But I won't. I brought you something else, too."

He reached across my bed and pressed the call buzzer, and the nurse came in, pushing a wheelchair, but not an ordinary hospital wheelchair. This one was motorized, made of sleek silver metal, with a cushioned black leather seat. A white 'KC' logo decorated the back, and I had to laugh.

"KaibaCorp makes _wheelchairs_?" I sniggered.

"It does now," he replied. Kaiba was grinning, too. "This one goes as fast as 45mph and has a zero-turn radius," he bragged. "I thought my handicapped 'best friend,'" (he made air quotes) "might want to have a little fun." He gave me an evil smirk, which I returned.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized to the nurse after bumping into her with the wheelchair.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," she assured me, picking up the files she had dropped. I steered the chair away slowly, watching her over my shoulder. When she held the heavy files once more, I whirled the chair around and crashed into her at top speed, and then took off, laughing hysterically as she glared.

I turned in where Kaiba watched from an empty room, snickering cruelly. "I think you nearly broke her leg," he snorted.

"Hey, this was your idea," I protested, grinning. He lightly punched my shoulder and I gasped in pain. "Bruised spine," I reminded him weakly, clenching my eyes shut.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry! Yami, I'm so sorry!" he apologized profusely. I waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. If it's okay with you, I think I'll go back to my room and lie down for a while, though. You probably have work to do, anyway," I said with a pained grin.

Kaiba walked me to my room, watching silently as I parked the wheelchair and struggled to climb into bed; extremely thankful I'd changed out of my skimpy hospital gown before our 'fun' with the wheelchair. I stumbled a little, and Kaiba caught me around the waist. He gently lifted me into the hospital bed and leaned over me as he arranged the pillows at my back.

"I'm sorry, Yami," he whispered once more. I stared into his cerulean blue eyes, hovering so close to mine, and felt a tiny flutter in the pit of my stomach.

"It's okay. It was just an accident," I murmured, still watching him. "Thank you for the wheelchair."

He smiled briefly and I caught a glimpse of his even white teeth. "You're welcome. I'd better go, so you can rest," he said.

When he reached the door, I called out to him. "Kaiba? Are you coming back tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly. He paused and gave me a searching glance.

"Do you want me to?" Kaiba asked seriously, and I nodded, biting my lip. "I'll see what I can do," he replied, smiling faintly once more.

* * *

"Come on! Just tell me how you did it!" the hazy spirit wheedled.

"Shut up, tomb robber. I'm NOT going to tell you how I got a body, though you still couldn't do the same thing even if I did tell you."

"Yami, call him Bakura. He's not a tomb robber anymore, though he _is_ annoying," Ryou put in, glaring at his see-through look-alike. Yugi snickered and Bakura glared.

"So, Pharaoh, where did you get that wheelchair?" Bakura abruptly changed the subject. "Did your boyfriend give it to you?"

"Huh?" I asked, blinking.

"I told Ryou that Kaiba's been coming to see you," Yugi explained, narrowing his eyes at Bakura. "Bakura's just being crude, as usual."

"Oh. Well, Kaiba _did_ lend it to me, so we could terrorize the staff," I laughed, and told them what we'd done that afternoon.

"Yami, that was mean," Yugi scolded, fighting a grin. Ryou and Bakura just chortled unrepentantly.

"Yes, it was. I didn't think he had it in him!" Bakura crowed. "Of course, it was probably all his boyfriend's idea."

"Will you stop calling him that?" Ryou and Yugi groaned simultaneously, and I blushed.

* * *

That evening, I sat dejectedly by the window in my wheelchair, staring at the full moon. Cracking open the window slightly, I breathed the fresh air with a peaceful sigh and listened to the crickets chirping in the trees. The quiet hospital grounds spread out before me, dark and green, and near my window bats chased each other playfully in the twilight. "I hate being cooped up in here," I murmured.

"Want to go outside, then?"

Kaiba's voice startled me from my reverie, and I jumped. "You scared me," I frowned, pressing a palm against my thudding heart. He shrugged.

"Sorry. Do you want to go outside?" he repeated.

"Yes, desperately, but they won't let me, especially at night," I told him, gazing sadly out the window once more.

"They will if I'm with you," Kaiba smirked. "Now come on." He strode confidently out the door and I followed him in my chair. We rode the elevator silently to the ground floor, and Kaiba silenced the receptionist with a glare as we moved past her. Finally, I rode out onto the grounds and gave a little cheer.

"Oh, Seto, thank you so much!" I cried, inhaling the crisp fall air. "You don't know how annoying it is to be stuck in a tiny room for three...what?" I asked, noticing Kaiba's stare.

"You called me Seto," he pointed out.

"Sorry," I muttered, blushing. "I was just excited, I guess."

"No, don't be. You can call me that if you want," he replied evenly, glancing casually around the park. "Hah. Look at that," he snickered, pointing at a doctor and a nurse kissing passionately under a tree. "So that's what they're doing instead of working."

I laughed with him, though I still blushed a little. Nobody called Kaiba by his first name except his little brother; apparently I was now the only other exception. The thought made me inexplicably happy.

"Look at that doctor smoking! What a hypocrite," I sighed theatrically, shaking off my thoughts. Kaiba laughed, and we spent the next half hour making fun of all the people we saw (and animals, in the case of a particularly mangy old cat we saw eating from a dumpster behind one of the buildings).

We paused briefly under a streetlamp by the sidewalk and Kaiba leaned against it, watching me. "What do you do all day when I'm not there?" he asked curiously, brushing the long brown bangs from his face.

"Well, Yugi visits. Ryou did too, yesterday. Otherwise I'm pretty bored, I guess; I don't like television much. Yugi brought me my duel deck and I've been through my cards a few times, working on different strategies."

"Do you like to read? Since you don't like television, that is," Kaiba asked.

"Yes, I suppose. I usually don't have much time to read, though..." a prickle of pain ran down my spine, and I let out an involuntary whimper.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked concernedly.

"I... My pain medication is wearing off," I replied through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. I keep pushing you too hard," he sighed.

"Seto... No, you don't. I think I'd go crazy if you didn't come around and entertain me," I chuckled weakly. "But I do need to go take some more medicine," I added. He grinned and escorted me back inside with a wave of his hand.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine," Yugi teased, leaning over my bed. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes.

"Yugi? Why aren't you at school?" I asked.

"It's Saturday," he replied, grinning. "I brought you some breakfast," he added, and handed me a steaming Styrofoam container filled with pancakes and sausage.

"Thanks!" I cried happily, immediately tackling the pancakes. "Mmm, these are even better than what Seto brought yesterday," I mumbled.

"Wait, Kaiba brought you food? And since when do you call him Seto?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"He brought me lunch when he gave me the chair, and he said I could call him Seto last night. When he took me outside," I answered distractedly, focused on inhaling my breakfast. After a long moment of silence, I glanced up into Yugi's wide, staring eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, and he burst into hearty laughter. "What?" I asked again, thoroughly confused.

"I think Bakura's right!" he gasped, when his laughter finally subsided.

"Huh? About what?"

Yugi shook his head. "Never mind. You'll figure it out," he said mysteriously. Then he sat in the chair beside my bed and changed the subject, telling me about school and a little about Yugi-tachi.

After we had talked for a little over an hour, Yugi stood, stretching lazily. "I've got to go, I'm meeting someone," he told me, blushing a little.

"Who?" I asked curiously, inspecting his red face.

"R-Ryou," he stuttered. "We're...He's..."

It was my turn to laugh. "_Oh_. Congratulations."

Yugi beamed at me and gave me a quick hug before running out the door. "Bye, Yami! Tell Kaiba I said hello," he called.

"Bye. I will," I answered. Then I realized- today was Saturday. Kaiba didn't work on Saturdays, and he usually came during lunch, so he probably wouldn't be back until Monday. But, he had come last night, so maybe...

I tried not to wait for him.

* * *

By 12:30, I gave up on 'not waiting' and decided to go exploring in my chair. Several of the staff eyed me curiously, but no one tried to stop me. The KC logo on the back of my wheelchair probably scared them off. I visited the maternity ward and the patients' lounge before getting bored and driving back to my room at full speed.

I pushed open the door, laughing at the nurse's shocked face, and saw Kaiba sitting in his usual chair. "Hi. Sorry I'm late; I needed to find the best ones," he explained, gesturing at a pile of books on the nightstand.

"You brought me books?" I asked, startled.

He nodded. "They're from my library. I picked out my favorites," he answered.

"Kaiba...Seto, you didn't have to do that," I mumbled weakly. Why was he wasting so much time on me?

"You said you liked to read," he shrugged. "And you have plenty of spare time, stuck in here."

"Well...thanks," I finally told him, a grateful smile spreading across my face. He smiled back and I blushed. My heart began thudding painfully and I rubbed my chest, surprised, while Kaiba watched me in concern.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. He walked over and brushed my bangs from my forehead. "You look a little flushed, and your skin feels clammy."

"N-no, I'm fine," I stuttered. Seto frowned at me.

"I think you should probably lie down, anyway."

"But you just got here," I protested.

"I won't leave. Just rest a little. You _were_ hit by a car four days ago," he reminded me dryly. I grumbled but pulled off my shoes and climbed into bed.

"So, which book is your favorite?" I asked curiously, raising the bed so I was in a sitting position.

"I don't have a favorite," he shrugged. "I like all of these, though. Generally I read whenever I take time off work, and when Mokuba makes me take him to the beach."

I laughed at that, since I could never imagine Kaiba swimming. Apparently he couldn't imagine it either, since he just read books while he was at the beach. "Well, do you want to read to me?" I asked, yawning a little.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"NO!" I cried hurriedly, and he raised an eyebrow. "Don't change the subject," I added.

"I can't read to you, I don't have my glasses," he muttered, glaring at me. Hah, I embarrassed him.

"You wear glasses?" I snickered.

"Staring at a computer screen all day can make your eyes deteriorate," he snapped.

"What kind? Do you wear those glasses old men have, that cover half their cheeks as well as their face?" I teased.

"That's it. I'm leaving," he snapped, abruptly standing.

"NO! Please don't go!" I cried, grabbing his hand. He stared at our joined hands, and I reddened and released him. "I mean... I won't tease you any more, just stay and talk to me a while longer. If you can that is."

He watched me silently for a moment with a thoughtful expression in his bright blue eyes. "Please Seto? I'm sorry," I pleaded, biting my lip.

"No, it was funny," he grinned suddenly, and sat down again.

I blinked at his sudden mood swing, but smiled happily when I realized he was staying. We talked for a long time after that.

* * *

The next morning Yugi and Ryou entered my room hand-in-hand, causing me to drop Seto's novel in surprise. "So, it's official then?" I asked them, grinning. They blushed and glanced at each other furtively.

Just then Bakura appeared. "You're _not_ approving of this, Pharaoh! The two of them have been driving me crazy! If you'd just tell me how to get my own body, I could escape them," Bakura wheedled, giving me his version of an innocent gaze.

He just ended up looking nauseous.

"No," I replied shortly, and picked up my book, marking it carefully.

"Yami, where did you get all those books?" Yugi asked curiously, noticing the stack of novels on my nightstand. The flowers had been relegated to the floor. I didn't particularly like them anyway.

"Isn't it obvious? His _boyfriend_ gave them to him," Bakura remarked dryly.

"Seto _loaned_ them to me, and he's not my boyfriend!" I snapped.

"Oh, Seto, thank you for the books, and the flowers, and the teddy bears, and the balloons, and the food, and the super-expensive wheelchair! But just so you know, you're not my boyfriend!" Bakura mocked in a high-pitched, girly voice.

Yugi and Ryou were nearly rolling on the floor with helpless laughter, and a furious blush covered my face and ran down my throat. I glared at Bakura, crossing my arms, but couldn't really reply, since by now everything Kaiba had done for me made quite an impressive list.

"Yami, you have to admit that all Kaiba's presents are pretty suspicious. He wasn't even your friend before you were in the hospital," Ryou commented.

"Yes he was! We just weren't that close because we spent more time being rivals than really getting to know each other," I protested. "But he was my friend. We respected each other."

Bakura rolled his eyes and made kissing noises at me. "You're so immature," I grumbled. He just gave me an evil grin and disappeared back into the Sennen Ring.

"Well, now that the fiend is gone," I glared at the Ring, "tell me how you two got together." Ryou and Yugi gave each other sickly sweet grins and tripped all over each other's words as they rushed to tell me the (remarkably boring) story of their love.

* * *

Seto didn't come on Sunday, and by Sunday night I had begun to feel a little strange. I shivered under the covers, and I had to put aside my book because the words kept blurring together. I fell into a restless sleep, not bothering to turn off the lights.

"Hi, Yami, were you still asleep?"

"Wha... Seto?" I croaked, tiredly lifting my heavy eyelids and shivering violently. "Good morning..."

"It's almost noon. Are you alright?"

"Mhm." I focused on him, but saw four blue eyes and two brown heads shifting hazily beside my bed. Closing my eyes again, I let out a soft moan. Suddenly I felt his hand on my forehead, brushing back the bangs that clung, sticky with sweat, to my hot face.

"You have a fever... Stay here, don't move," Kaiba commanded. I nodded, opening my eyes, and the world spun crazily. I quickly shut them again.

Moments later, a team of harried-looking doctors came bustling in the room, examining my eyes, taking my pulse, and generally annoying me. "Kaiba!" I grumbled, and the doctors jumped in unison, glancing behind them. I had to laugh at that, although it came out as more of a rough croak.

Finally, the doctors came to a decision, and a nurse hurried in, handing me a glass of water and some antibiotics. "You just have a bit of a virus, dear," she told me soothingly. "You'll be fine in no time if you get some rest, and don't let Mr. Kaiba talk you into terrorizing everyone in that chair of yours." I laughed at her and she winked.

"Where did Seto go, anyway?" I rasped. She sighed.

"Seto... He is a fine-looking man, isn't he?" she asked me dreamily, and I blushed. "Anyhow, the doctors told him to wait in the hall until we were finished. I don't know how they got him to listen; he's awfully worried about you, dear."

I blushed again and mumbled something. "Well, I'll send him in now if you want. Just promise to relax, because these pills will make you sleepy," she told me pleasantly, and I nodded.

"Thank you," I replied, slowly arranging the pillows at my back as she hurried out of the room. Seto rushed in before I had finished and carefully fixed them for me. I gave him a grateful smile and relaxed against them, watching him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked anxiously.

"No. But I probably will as soon as the medicine kicks in," I grinned, and he rolled his eyes. "It'll make me fall asleep, though, so you can leave if you want," I told him, sighing. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, when suddenly I felt a warm pressure over my hand. "Seto?" I asked, glancing at him in surprise.

"I can stay for a while," he said, not letting go of my hand. I glanced curiously into his cerulean eyes, clouded over with some unknown emotion, and I felt a curious shiver run through me.

It was probably just the virus.

I closed my eyes and sighed, falling into a deep slumber while Seto stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

* * *

"Shut UP, Bakura! Seto is not my boyfriend, even though he does have nice eyes." I paused in my pursuit of the white-haired tomb robber to contemplate this, and my eyes snapped open of their own volition.

A room full of people stared back at me. Ryou and Yugi watched me worriedly, and the hazy Bakura gave me an evil smirk. Seto still sat in the chair beside the bed, and he wore an amused grin. "Nice eyes, huh?" Bakura snickered.

"Was...was I talking in my sleep?" I muttered, a heated blush spreading over my cheeks.

"Off and on," Seto shrugged, still grinning.

"I _am_ on medication, you know," I sulked, and Bakura burst out laughing.

"Medication!" he snickered.

I glared at the thief and Seto spoke up again. "I stayed to tell Yugi about your virus. I really should go now, though; Mokuba will be wondering where I am." He stood and gave me a little wave before leaving.

"Bye, Seto," I called softly, and he smiled at me. I grinned shyly in return, blushing a little.

"Gah, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Bakura drawled. Thankfully Seto was already out of earshot.

"What are you going on about now?" I asked, annoyed. Ryou and Yugi snickered to themselves, and I gave them an offended glare.

"I'm surrounded by disgusting couples!" Bakura groaned.

"You're just jealous! And we're not a couple!" I cried.

"Of Ryou and his pointy-haired freak? No way!" ("Hey!" the three of us shouted.) "But of you, Pharaoh? Maybe a little. At least your boyfriend is rich," Bakura smirked.

Yugi snickered again. "You know, Bakura, maybe you've got a point," he commented, winking at Ryou.

"Of course I do! I'm the wise, almighty Tomb Robber, and one day I will control all the power in the world..." Bakura began a long, crazy rant, and I just closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again that evening, a huge basket of fruit, candy, and other sorts of food sat on the table beside my bed. I sat up slowly, ignoring the slight throbbing in my back, and examined the card.

"Dear Yami," it read, "I'll be out of town for a few days, so I won't be able to come see you, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm in town. Who knows, maybe you'll be well by then and I can visit you somewhere besides the hospital? Anyway, here's something to keep you occupied for a few days (or maybe a few hours, with the way you eat!). Get well soon! Love Seto."

Well, I wasn't sure about the food, but that card would definitely keep me occupied for a few days.

The first thought that occurred to me was that he would be gone. I sighed heavily in disappointment; although I had plenty of books to keep me entertained, it still got lonely in the hospital with no one to talk to except nosy nurses asking about Kaiba. I had really looked forward to his visits, and now the days seemed to stretch on endlessly without the promise of Seto to distract me from my boredom.

He would be back in a few days... How many days was that, exactly? And he said he would visit me somewhere other than the hospital! That was the first time either of us had mentioned a friendship once I was out of this room. I beamed at the thought. Maybe he really liked me, after all, and wasn't just coming to entertain himself, or to torment me, or any of the other possible selfish reasons I'd thought up for Seto's visits. After all, he'd signed the card...

Love. _Love_ Seto.

Was that just a reflex? The way he automatically signed cards? Probably not, since I had all those other get-well cards from him, most of which were very rude and had no mention of friendship, let alone love. I chuckled a little at the memory and a besotted grin spread slowly across my face.

"Oh, god." The grin dropped off my face, and I buried my head in my hands. "I've got it bad," I mumbled.

The stupid, crazy, psychopathic tomb robber was right; at least on my part. I didn't know about Seto, but...

Love. _Love_ Seto.

I lay awake for a long time that night.

* * *

Tuesday morning, promptly at 11:30, the nurse bustled into my room. "Yami, dear, you've got a phone call. Just pick up the telephone by your bed and I'll patch it through," she giggled.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," she giggled some more and scurried back to her desk. After a moment I saw a blinking red light on my phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I said warily.

"Hey, there," came Seto's voice, crackling with static. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks for the fruit basket," I told him, smiling widely. "It's a surprise to hear from you. Where are you?"

"I'm in Los Angeles, using up the travel plan on my cell phone," he laughed.

"Oh. You're there for business, huh?"

"Yes, but I brought Mokuba along with me. He wanted to go to Disneyland," Seto told me indulgently. "You could've come, too, if you didn't keep jumping in front of cars," he added teasingly.

I blushed, thankful he couldn't see me over the phone. "It was just _one_ car, thank you, and amusement parks make me nauseous anyway," I replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Seto laughed, and the phone crackled some more. "Well, I have to go because I don't have a good signal. I'll try to call you later tonight or tomorrow," he said loudly, over the static.

"Ok. It was really good to hear from you," I told him, blushing again.

"Okay, goodbye," Seto said, and hung up. I hung up the receiver and stared at it for a moment. He had called me. From his cell phone. From Los Angeles.

Love. Love Seto.

I kept staring stupidly at the telephone until the nurse bustled in once more, carrying a heavy tray of food. "I brought you your lunch, not that you need it," she said, eyeing the basket Seto had given me.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling softly up at her. She paused on her way out the door, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Would you tell me... What did he say?" she asked curiously. I laughed and waved her back inside, and she sat eagerly in the chair beside me while I ate my lunch and talked to her about Seto.

* * *

The nurse (whose name was Linda, by the way) and I became good friends over the next few days. She was one of Seto's many adoring female fans, and I showed her all the cards and gifts he'd given me and told her about our strange, twisting friendship.

"That's so sad! He would have died for his brother!" Linda sniffed, when I finished telling her about my duel with Seto on top of the castle at Duelist Kingdom.

"I know. I've always loved how he has a giant soft spot for his brother," I sighed, smiling dreamily. She gave me a scrutinizing glance.

"He has a soft spot for you, too. You're so lucky," Linda sighed. I laughed at her but blushed.

"Well..." Just then the phone rang, little red light blinking furiously, and interrupted my thought. "Hello?"

"Are you _still_ there? It's been a week and a half!"

"Shut up, Kaiba," I groaned, rolling my eyes. Linda squealed and I gave her a little wink.

"Who was that?" Seto asked curiously.

"You remember Linda, the nurse? We've gotten really _close_," I told him, holding back my snickers. She giggled behind her hand.

"WHAT! YOU AND THAT BIMBO! YAMI, ARE YOU CRAZY?" he roared.

"Kaiba, don't be so..." I admonished, but the line went dead. "Uh oh. I don't think he knew I was kidding," I told Linda.

"He _really_ likes you," Linda sighed. I blushed again.

"I like him, too. I can't help it," I confessed. "But he's so rude some..." The door crashed open and Kaiba stood fuming in the doorway. "Seto! You're back!" I cried, surprised, and a delighted grin spread over my face. He paused for a moment at the sight of me, before he noticed Linda and his features hardened.

"Is that her?" he growled.

"Seto, I was kidding. We're just friends," I sighed. He crossed his arms and glared at the two of us suspiciously.

"Why is she in your room? Doesn't she have work to do?" he grumbled. Linda winked at me and strode over to Seto flirtatiously.

"I'm on break. I was just begging Yami to tell me about _you_," she whispered seductively, and ran her index finger up his chest. Seto gave her a horrified stare and backed away.

"I don't... er," he stuttered, and Linda and I laughed heartily.

"I was just teasing. He's all yours, hon," she called to me, and I blushed hotly, glaring at her as she swaggered out the door.

Seto stared at me curiously and I rubbed the back of my neck. "Heh. How was your trip?" I asked lamely.

* * *

That night, Yugi came alone to visit me. "Where's Ryou?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"He's at home, catching up on homework. We've both gotten a little behind lately," Yugi sighed, blushing a little. I gave him a questioning glare.

"I finished mine already!" Yugi assured me hastily, noticing my raised eyebrow. "Ryou just has a project to work on, and then we can spend the rest of the weekend together."

"Well, I must say I'm glad not to have to deal with the tomb robber," I sighed, stretching lazily. Yugi rolled his eyes at me.

"How are things with you and Kaiba?" he asked. I had showed him the card on Wednesday, and he, Ryou, and Bakura all teased me mercilessly.

"He came home today!" I replied, face lighting in excitement. Yugi snickered at my expression and I immediately scowled. "Yes, well... Seto called me from downstairs, like he was still in Los Angeles, and then came up here to surprise me. He got mad, though, when he found Linda in here." I smiled a little at the memory, and Yugi's snickers grew louder.

"Aww, was Seto jealous?" he cooed, batting his wide, innocent eyes.

"Honestly! You're as bad as Bakura," I mumbled, and blushed furiously.

* * *

The next morning, Saturday, I woke to the sound of the phone clattering loudly beside me. "Hello?" I mumbled sleepily into the receiver.

"Get dressed and come downstairs," Seto said and hung up. I smiled into the phone and hurriedly dressed, then carefully walked to the elevator. Seto blinked when he saw me emerge, and I beamed happily.

"I'll only be here two more days, so I can walk around a little now," I explained. He smiled and took my arm.

"Just don't overdo it," he cautioned, and I nodded, leaning against him. We walked along the sunny hospital grounds and settled onto a bench, Seto resting his arm around the back so that it stretched across my shoulders. "I thought you might want to come outside again," he commented.

I yawned a little (it was still early) and craned my neck up at him. "Yes, I did, thanks. They might have let me out on my own now, though," I mused. "I probably could've talked Linda into it."

Seto scowled at the mention of the nurse and I laughed, shoving him lightly. "I told you before, we're just friends. She's obsessed with you, anyhow," I said. He caught my hand before I could pull it away and twined our fingers together.

"Of course she is. How could she not be?" he asked arrogantly, grinning a little. I sighed and leaned against his side.

"You're so rude," I grumbled. His arm tightened around my shoulder.

"I've always been nice to you," he corrected softly.

"Not always," I laughed. "But lately..." I looked up into his blue eyes as I spoke, and lost my train of thought. We stared at each other for a long moment and I gulped, suddenly nervous. Agonizingly slow, our faces tilted toward each other, close enough for me to feel his breath gust across my face. Seto let go of my hand and gripped my chin, drawing me into a soft, sweet kiss.

I let out a little whimper and he pulled away, glancing searchingly over my dazed features. "Yami, I..." he started, but I leaned forward and kissed him again. This time he deepened it, but barely touched the tip of his tongue to mine before pulling back again. "Not too fast," he said in reply to my disappointed sigh.

I nodded, smiling, and rested against his side once more. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and took my hand once again, and we sat on the bench for a long time, lost in our thoughts.

* * *

"He kissed you?!" Linda squealed. A passing doctor glanced at us curiously.

"Shh! Not so loud!" I hissed. "I don't want rumors spreading through the whole hospital!"

She grinned and asked in a stage whisper, "So, how was it?" I glared at her and shut the door. Then I allowed myself a grin.

"Sweet," I answered. "I kissed him, too, but he said he didn't want to go too fast," I muttered in embarrassment, though I kept grinning.

"Aww," she sighed. "Yami, you're living my dream." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

That evening; Ryou, Bakura, and Yugi were visiting me (and teasing me) when a delivery boy knocked on the door. Bakura disappeared into the Ring as the boy stumbled in, carrying a huge bouquet of roses. "Yami Mutou?" he asked, and when I nodded, he dumped the bundle on the table with a relieved sigh. As he strode out the door he looked back over his shoulder and commented, "There're at least fifty roses in there. Someone must really like you." He left and Ryou and Yugi snickered loudly.

"Oh, no," I groaned, and Yugi snatched the card from the bouquet. Bakura appeared as Yugi read it aloud.

"'Dear Yami, I just wanted to wish you well one more time. Get well soon! (But don't overdo it- I don't want you back in your wheelchair.) Love Seto.'"

The three roared and I blushed furiously, staring at the ground. "L-love?" Yugi finally gasped, clutching his side.

"_Your_ chair? It sounds like he wants you to keep it," Bakura snickered.

"_Love_?" Ryou repeated. I just glared at them all. "Well?" Ryou pressed.

"Like I'd tell you three anything, especially Bakura," I grumbled, looking at the wall. Bakura chuckled menacingly.

"Ah, so there's something to tell?" he smirked.

I looked at Yugi, who was staring at me in hope and curiosity, and I faltered under his wide, innocent gaze, sighing. "Fine. Well, we might have...kissed...a little," I mumbled. The three of them roared once more.

"Only a little, hmm?" Bakura teased. "From the looks of those roses, you must be a really good kisser, then."

I crawled under the bedcovers and pulled them over my red face.

* * *

Seto couldn't come the next day, because he promised to take Mokuba to the beach, much to my amusement. He called me from his cell phone and talked to me the entire time Mokuba was swimming (I was very curious whether or not Seto wore a bathing suit, but he wouldn't tell me). Finally I hung up with him as Yugi walked in the door. Yugi was alone once again.

"Where's Ryou?" I asked.

Yugi quietly shut the door behind him and shuffled his feet. "I wanted to talk to you alone today," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, eyeing his pale face.

He silently strode to the chair beside my bed and sat, wringing his hands. "I have something to confess to you," he mumbled. I sat up on the edge of the bed and reached for his hand. He grasped it tightly in both of his, and tears streamed down his cheeks. "I knew," he spat in a choked whisper. "It's my fault. I _knew_!"

"What do you mean, Yugi?" I asked, confused. I lifted my other hand and stroked his hair soothingly. "Shh, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"That day- when the car hit you –I knew it was coming for me. I _wanted_ it to hit me. I was so miserable; Honda, Jou, and Anzu wouldn't talk to me, and you were upset, and I could feel us growing apart because you had a body of your own. Then, I heard the car coming, and I just thought what a relief it would be to let it...to let it kill me," he whispered.

I gasped and knelt before the chair, drawing him into a comforting hug. "Yugi, no," I murmured, and tears ran down my cheeks as well. He pulled back and stared me directly in the eyes. "And then...then you pushed me out of the way. You almost died because _I_ wanted to! I'm so sorry!" Yugi wailed, and hugged me again, clutching at me.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Yugi. I wasn't hurt that badly; and I'd be hurt worse than this, a hundred times over, if it would keep you safe," I vowed. He gave me a little quavering smile.

"I know. I just had to tell you I was sorry. And that... I won't try it again. I'm happy now. I have Ryou, and you have Kaiba. We're still growing apart, but I think I can handle it now," he told me bravely.

I squeezed Yugi tightly before releasing him. "Even if we do grow apart somewhat, we'll still always be close. I love you so much, Yugi; you're like a little brother to me. I just want you to be happy," I replied.

"I know. I love you, too, and I want the same for you. I'm so sorry I hurt you- I didn't even look for the license number of that car," he sighed, and then gave me a long, thoughtful glance. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

* * *

Late that night, I was driving around the room in my chair (which Seto had left, for some reason or another), spinning in endless circles, when Seto quietly slipped in the door. "Surprise," he whispered, grinning.

"Seto! What are you doing here? It's one in the morning!" I cried, jumping out of the wheelchair. I ran to hug him, but dizzily tripped over my feet, and he caught me by the waist.

"Playing with the chair, hmm?" he murmured, laughing. I shrugged and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips, and he wrapped his arms around me, drawing me close. Seto kissed me long and languidly, tasting my mouth with his tongue; and I moaned and ran my fingers through his soft hair. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. "I knew I came here tonight for a reason," he chuckled, and I blushed a little.

"I talked to Yugi this afternoon," Seto said, backing away slightly and twining our hands together. "I'm going to pick you up tomorrow while he's at school. We can leave whenever you want."

I gestured to all the books and gifts, stacked neatly beside the bed. "I'm ready now. I'll go just as soon as they'll let me; I can't wait to get out of this place."

Seto chuckled. "As much as I'd love to sweep you off your feet and carry you away," (at this, he picked me up bridal style and dropped me on the bed, and I glared at him), "you can't officially check out until 8:00 A.M. So I'll be back then," he said, and gave me one last lingering kiss before backing out the door.

* * *

At 7: 55 the next morning, I sat on the edge of my bed counting down the minutes. A couple of burly-looking men came into my room and sourly carried off the bundles of flowers, teddy bears, and balloons. I snickered at their disgusted expressions.

I glanced at the clock again. 7: 59. Linda came bustling into my room. "Good morning!" she called cheerily. "Are you ready to go?"

"YES!" I shouted, leaping to my feet, and she sighed theatrically.

"Yami, one would think you didn't like me," she sniffed, pretending to wipe away a tear. I just rolled my eyes at her and we walked to the elevator together. "You're supposed to have a wheelchair, but Mr. Kaiba- _Seto _-(she sighed) insisted you walk. He said you've been in a chair for too long," she sniggered.

"He's already downstairs?" I asked curiously.

"He's been there almost an hour, driving everyone crazy. I think the staff will throw a party when you leave," Linda laughed. I sighed.

"Seto is _so_ rude! He has no concept of common courtesy!" I griped, and she stared at me knowingly.

"You're so lucky," she breathed.

"I don't think you understood the point of my speech," I muttered, shaking my head.

We exited the elevator by the reception desk, where Seto stood tapping his foot in front of a very annoyed-looking receptionist. He broke into a brilliant smile at the sight of me; and the receptionist, Linda, and I all gaped dazedly. Seto jerked a clipboard out of the receptionist's nerveless fingers and handed it to me. "Here. Sign," he said, and I obliged, still staring at him.

Seto tossed the clipboard back onto the desk and held out a hand, which I took, blushing furiously. We walked out together and I leaned happily against his side while the two women sighed dreamily. I stared up at Seto, grinning happily, and he gave my hand a little tug. "Come on," he whispered.

Seto led me to the bench where we'd had our first kiss and sat beside me. I curled up against him, still wearing my stupid grin. He tilted his face downward and gave me a quick kiss before taking my hand.

"Yami," he began, watching our fingers, "I have something to say to you."

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. "Is something wrong? You told Mokuba about us, didn't you? I just knew he'd be upset!" I started to panic, breathing raggedly, and Seto laughed at me.

"Shut up! Mokuba _does_ know, and he doesn't care. This is something else; I wanted..." Seto paused and pulled his hand away, running it through his hair nervously. "I wanted to..." he tried again, but trailed off. Finally he took a deep breath and grasped my hand again, in both of his. I stared at him in wonder.

"Yami, I know I said that I didn't want us to go too fast, but I don't think I can slow down. I've seen you almost every day for the last two weeks, and, well, I don't want to stop. I want to be able to see you every time I open the front door, every time I roll over in bed at night. I...I love you. I love you so much, Yami. Now, when we get up from this bench, I'll have to take you home; but...but _you_ have to decide where that is. I want you to come home with me- to stay with me forever. Would you please marry me?" he ended in a whisper.

I gaped, staring at him in disbelief. "Seto, I...I..." I stuttered, blinking, and he bit his lip nervously. His intense blue gaze pleaded with me to say yes, and a slow smile spread across my face. I leapt into his arms, kissing him all over his face, crying, "Yes! Yes, of course! I love you too! Thank you!" and silly things of that sort.

Laughing, he gently pushed me off him. "I guess you're coming with me, then?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, I just have to go by the game shop and get my things," I replied.

"Oh, Yugi already packed up your things for you; they're at my house. We figured you'd say yes," Seto smirked, and I groaned.

"Kaiba, you're such a..."

He cut me off with a kiss.

* * *

Well...that was...fluffy. Ah, but I'm a sucker for corny stories like these- lol. I hope you guys liked it. Oh, and I'm not making any sort of political statement with Seto asking Yami to marry him; it just went with the story.

As always, review! I love hearing what you think.


End file.
